What Do They Think: Sonic Games
by Slick the Wolf
Summary: Slick and Nate are the hosts of this new show that allows the Sonic characters to review their games. Please Review!


**Hey, everybody! It's me again, Slick the Wolf! If you're probably wondering what happened to my recent story, "Beauty and the Beasts," I took it down because it wasn't working out for me and I got bored of doing it. Anyways, I've got this new story here that will make things even more interesting and funny. Yep, it's called, "What Do They Think?: Sonic Games." Me and my buddy, Nate the Werehog, are gonna be interviewing the Sonic Team of how did they think about the game they were in. Before we begin, yes, I have a disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN the Sonic Team, Sonic the Hedgehog games (if I did, I'd make them better than past junky games. You know what games I'm talking.), or Nate. The Sonic Team and games belong to SEGA ©. Nate belongs to my good friend, Nate the Werehog. I only own Slick, Turquoise, and Max.**

**WARNING: This show may cause some chaos, more chaos, and even more chaos. Viewer description is advised. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic Colors

"Max, is the camera on?" I asked.

A red jaguar looked in the front and said, "Yep."

He turned the camera over to me and said, "You're on."

"Welcome, everybody, to my latest show, 'What Do They Think?: Sonic Games!' I'm your host, Slick the Wolf along with my good buddy here, Nate the Werehog."

The audience cheered as a brown werehog appeared on the set and sat in the seat next to me.

"Thanks for having me here, Slick." he said.

"No problem. We also have my best friend, Max, who will be the cameraman…"

Max faced the camera to him and said, "Hi, mom!" and turned it back to us.

"and Turquoise will be programming the TV." I finished.

Max turned the camera to Turquoise who was far aside from us and turned it back to us.

"So," I said, "I want to thank you people who voted for the Sonic game we should talk about and you chose Sonic Colors. Without further or do, here's Sonic and Tails!"

The Sonic and Tails fangirls started screaming and crying like crazy when the cobalt hedgehog and yellow fox with two tails appeared on the set.

"I LOVE YOU, SONIC!" one fangirl shouted.

"MARRY ME, TAILS!"

Sonic did his thumb up and wink move at the fangirls causing them to faint.

"Thanks for having us here, guys." Sonic thanked.

"No problem." I said.

After they both took a seat, I started my interview, "Sonic Colors, an awesome game released in the year of 2010, was probably one of the best Sonic games in history. So, what do you think?"

"I thought it was awesome! Just me and Egghead face-to-face once again along with my buddy. Right, Tails?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome." the fox agreed.

"What about the Wisps?" Nate injected.

"You mean those aliens, right?"

I looked around and said, "Whatever that means, but yes."

"They were all like super powered or something, but it was AWESOME!"

"And Yacker?" Nate added.

"Oh, yeah, he was a nice little alien and better than Omochao."

"Psst! Nate!" Turquoise called.

The werehog turned to the cougar who handed him a note and took it.

"It seems like…Fred wants to make a reference about your new voice actors?"

A light bulb went off in my head. _"Oh, yeah! The voices. I totally forgot."_

"Yes, the new voice actors/actresses! SEGA changed the 4kids voices because everybody was crying how bad they were. Sonic, I hear your new voice actor is Roger Craig Smith."

**(The guy who plays Chris Redfield from Resident Evil, Ezio Auditore da Firenze from Assassin's Creed, and Duke from G.I. Joe: The Rise of the Cobra. He's SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!)**

"You betcha! I get the cool voice actor." the hedgehog said.

I turned to Tails and said, "And Tails, your voice actress is Kate Higgins."

**(Wanna take a guess? She voices Sakura Haruno from Naruto and Hisui from Tsukihime.)**

"Why do I always have to get females as my voice?" he said sadly.

"Hey, at least you sound like a boy!" Nate injected.

Tails nodded. "True to that."

"Well, that's all the time we have today, everybody! Join us next ti-"

"HEY!" a voice rang out.

All of the suddenly, a yellow cube-shaped robot came zooming onto the set followed by a red sphere-shaped robot. It was none other than Orbot and Cubot.

"Oh, umm, Orbot. Cubot. What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to see the review!" Cubot said.

**(I really don't care what his voice sounds like right now. Although, it's pretty funny once you think about it.)**

"Actually, he did. I just followed him here." Orbot corrected him.

"We were just finishing up here and-" Nate said, but was cut off by Cubot.

"Are we on TV!?" he shouted.

He dashed over to the camera and said, "HI, EVERYBODY! I'm Cubot and this is my partner, Orbot! Say hi, partner!"

He jerked the camera to Orbot who didn't have time to say hi and yanked it back to him.

"I here with Slick and Nate and Sonic and Tails and Orbot and Turquoise and Matt (he meant Max) and I'm here too with every…"

"Max, turn off the camera!" I said.

"I can't. His hand is blocking the "Off" button." he said.

"Do I have any fans out there!? I hope I do a…"

"I got this!" Sonic said as he stood on his seat.

"I wished the doctor was here an-"

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

*****Please stand by*****

* * *

**Phew! I'm glad Sonic did his Homing Attack on the camera…and sorta upset that he destroyed it. But it was for your safety of Cubot's persistent talking. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading this story and everything and have a good night. **

**Oh, one more thing! I'm having a poll on my profile page to see what you guys want us to review next and Sonic 06 has the lead now.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
